guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Life Transfer
A degen of -10 seems to be impossible, tried it about 30 times with a staff wrapping +1 blood 20%. --Nemren 08:06, 14 November 2005 (UTC) Oops, didn't see that the boss was listed twice. Guess I got used to seeing an acquisition change for Prophecies and reverting. --68.142.14.19 20:58, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Degen -10 It is impossible with Life Transfer but if you also put Life Siphon then you can get a -12 -Phasics Added Life Siphon as related skill Renegade of Funk great combo on boss if you're a nuker Insert formula here Bosses feature 1/2'd hex durations. gg -Thomas 16:03, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Not in Factions. -Ichigo724 08:39, 17 October 2006 (CDT) srry hit the button to soon as stated in the title above this skill is great with the use of meteor shower. I find it more useful than being an echo nuker or renewal nuker and tend to kill bosses faster then anythign espically if they are monks. :Why not use your nuking skills to cause burning (also 7 degen), rather than investing heavily into Blood Magic and spending your elite on a skill which isn't even that good. --Carth 16:04, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::Because nuking doesn't give regen, and this one lasts for longer than most burning durations anyways. -DaMan 17:07, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::And because conditions are easier to remove (in mass) than hexes. --Heurist 08:56, 15 February 2007 (CST) Stacking Does this stack, i.e if you echo it then cast on another person, does it stay on both people or just the most recent person you cast it on? Shentok 18:00, 8 January 2007 (CST) :Both. -Ichigo724 18:01, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::How about the regen you get? Do you get it twice? and then capped at 10? Strike When Ready 20:59, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::They should stack. Life Siphon does. Actually, in the last mission I had 22 regen. Could have had 25 but I hadn't cast a life siphon. --76.180.122.210 04:14, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Another cap location There's another location to capture this skill. During the quest The Titan Source there are lvl 24 charr in Dragon's Gullet one of their bosses is called Lugg the Malignant, and he has it. -[Adul] 07:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Good catch. Added it to the page. FlameoutAlchemist 17:01, 21 January 2007 (CST) HM Bosses Last time I checked, the bosses in HM with this keep it up INDEFINATELY, that was when I did the Iron Mines mish, it was pretty intense. -Hesus :They benefit from a 75% reduced recharge time. First, they're bosses, second, Hard Mode grants them another -50%, right? --[[User:Yaki|'Yaki']] 20:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure it's multiplicative, not additive, so it wouldn't be 75%, it'd be 62.5%, but considering that a near-endgame boss in hard mode probably has at least 19 Blood Magic, that's still indefinitely. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thoughtful']] 14:21, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::What he meant to say (even though he doesn't know this is what he meant) was that because it is hard-mode, monsters's skills recharge 50% faster. And since this particular creature is a boss, he also benefits from an additional 50% recharge time. So, take it this way. 4 Second recharge + 50% recharge = 2. Add another 50% recharge = 1. 1 is 25% of 4, so in other words, Bosses in HM have a 75% faster recharge rate. --MagickElf666 07:36, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Holy Crap Wow ANET, im glad i waited a month for a new update...they made so many old skills useful again, they decreased the energy and recharge, and make it affect adjacent foes. AWESOME!--Manbeast15 02:28, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Wow. 12 seconds of -8 degen is 16 damage per second for 12 seconds...192 damage per foe. That's amazing. And the self-regen seems to be independent of the hex - so even if they are all stripped you get +8 regen. Cool... (T/ ) 02:32, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Considering the wordings in spell description (I know, Anet and their accurate descriptions..), it would indicate you gain the health regen for each foe basically rendering you immune to any form of degen. --Lexxor 10:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Adjacent range is meh. I still won't use it, tbh. Sure, it's 288 damage. Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support. Lol. 900. Or just Spiteful Spirit. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It's extremely overpowered, would most likely be nerfed in a few days Blah10 :::::I did my math wrong and it is less impressive than I thought. But it is still way better than the original (duh). (T/ ) 22:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Its still degen. which means 20 DPS or less. as long as this skill's main effect is degen its going to suck, just like every other degen/regen skill in the game.--Coloneh RIP 06:09, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Have you ever tried to keep a 4-man team alive when all 4 players have -10 degen? Serious pressure is serious. 06:16, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I made some calculations, based on an optimal situation, a balled up 8 man ranger+pet team, making it 16 total foes in adjadent, a necromancer using AtB at 16 Blood will give 13 seconds of -9 degeneration to foes and +9 to self.. Shall we count the total? 16*9=144! That is how much the total amount of degen and regen the necro will give. You cannot outdegen that, since there just aren't enough degen skills and conditions to do so. Also, the damage total will be: 144*2*13=288*13(=288*10+288*3)=2880+864=3744! The total damage through degen if the hexes are not removed will thus be a whopping 3744! You can start counting yourself how many WoHs you need to heal that, but I'd say atleast 20 or so. And the degen will only be off for 7 seconds before it can be reapplied, and if you get lucky and get the halved recharge... Mwuahahahaha! -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf ::::::Cover with suffering and you can make even more degen. ::::::::Hex Eater Signet and freaking BRAIN. Really, in PvP there's such a slim chance you'll hit 3, let alone 4 in TA where there's enough room to not stand adjacent to your whole team. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::ppl stupid enough to clump up so that 3+ ppl are getting hit by this are probably also "stupid" enough to bring Heal Area to negate this skill by one cast 23:00, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Can you explain that equation please...because apparently i don't know enough math to figure out where some of those numbers came from. 144*'2*13=288*13(=288*10+288*3)=2880+864=3744' --Vengeful 16*9=144 -- 144*2*13=288*13(=288*10+288*3)=2880+864=3744. *Means 16 foes. 9 degen per. 144 pips of degen total. **Multiply by 2, and you have the total health-per-second loss. **Multiply by 13, and you have the total health lost over 13 seconds (full duration). **288*13(=288*10+288*3) is just a sum-up, for easier calculations. **144*2=288. **288*13=(288*10)+(288*3). **288*10=2880. 288*3=864. **2880+864=3744. That should do it. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Notes shouldn't the notes description change, or am I wrong? BloodmoonProphet 23:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Is the 1 target hexed, and he and foes who are near have degen; or is the 2 target and foes near hexed and suffer degen? LLandale 03:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :All foes are hexed and suffer degen. 07:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC)